That's life
by Lady Lacie Robin
Summary: Así es la vida, eso es lo que las personas suelen decir cuando las cosas se tornan mal. Snotlout Jorgenson hace lo mejor que puede para cambiar la suya. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**That's life.**

* * *

Hiccup Haddock abrió la puerta sin previo aviso, siendo solamente iluminado por la luz que entraba del pasillo se acercó hacia la cama con rapidez.

"¡Despierta!" gritó el castaño desesperado tomándolo de las muñecas y separando sus brazos "¡Es sólo un sueño! ¡Despierta!"

La luz de la habitación de encendió, Hiccup no volteó para ver cómo pues él sabía quién fue la persona que la prendió. Estando de pie junto al marco de la puerta estaba su esposa, Astrid, mirándolos preocupada y sosteniendo con firmeza el bate metal de baseball que esperaba no tener la necesidad de utilizar otra vez. A un lado de ella, estaba su fiel perro-lobo Toothless, un nombre que en definitiva no le quedaba.

Hiccup fue tumbado de la cama cayendo de sentón, quejándose un poco. El gran perro negro dio un ladrido y corrió en dirección hacia la cama. Hiccup reaccionó de inmediato y lo tomó del cuello para que no hiciera nada.

"¡Toothless, alto!" le ordenó Hiccup y luego miró hacia atrás "Estoy bien. No me paso nada"

El perro no dejaba de gruñir ni de mostrar sus dientes y Astrid se había detenido en medio del cuarto con el bate alzado cuando Hiccup le dijo que se encontraba bien.

"¿Qué?" se oyó una agitada

Hiccup volvió a enfocar su vista hacia la cama encontrándose con la confusa de su primo.

"Mierda" dijo Snotlout agitado y sudando frío "¿Lo hice de nuevo?"

Astrid gruñó y negó con su cabeza molesta. Bajó el bate y se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras murmuraba entre sus dientes.

"Sí" dijo Hiccup levantándose sin soltar a Toothless, el cual continuaba mostrándose agresivo "Voy-uh, voy a sacarlo"

Hiccup se llevó a su perro y cerró la puerta.

Pasando al rededor de diez minutos, Snotlout refunfuñó y se levantó. No sabía la hora ni quería saberlo, pero al juzgar por cómo era de noche todavía debe ser de madrugada. Antes de salir del cuarto soltó un agotador suspiro.

"Maldita sea"

Snotlout se encontró a su primo solo en la cocina, sentado en la barra, con su cabeza hacia abajo y siendo sostenida por su mano, no lucía muy bien que digamos. No había café, maldita sea, debe ser muy temprano todavía.

"Lo siento" dijo Snotlout desviando la mirada.

Hiccup alzó su cabeza en el momento en que lo escuchó y le sonrió con cansancio.

"No hay problema"

"Si lo hay, Hiccup. Astrid no lucía muy contenta que digamos"

"Son las tres de la mañana. Si hay algo que ella deteste es ser levantada por..." Hiccup calló de inmediato "Uh- ya sabes"

Snotlout rodó sus ojos y se sentó enfrente de su primo.

"Gritos, Hiccup. Puedes decirlo. No es ningún pecado"

Hiccup volvió a sonreír pero ahora algo incómodo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Podían oír los aullidos y rasguños hacia la puerta de Toothless.

"Me iré" dijo Snotlout sin rodeos. Hiccup parpadeó confuso y antes de que pudiera replicar, Snotlout continuó "Ya he causado suficientes problemas. Te agradezco que me hayas recibido en tu casa y todo, pero creo que ya es hora que yo..."

"Snotlout" lo interrumpió Hiccup "No es hora de estar discutiendo esto. ¿P-por qué no mejor hablamos de esto mañana? Q-quiero decir, más tarde. Cuando haya sol. Necesitas dormir"

Snotlout frunció las cejas. Odiaba ser tratado como niño solo por... Se levantó de la silla y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación. Y una vez solo, Hiccup suspiró cansado y dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza en la barra.

"Sé que escuchaste" dijo Hiccup sin moverse

Astrid se asomó a la cocina y se encamino enseguida de su marido, a quien le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

"Lamento por haberme comportado así" dijo Astrid con pena "Es sólo que... Estoy cansada de ser despertada a estas horas"

Hiccup musitó.

"Yo también" confesó levantando su cabeza "Pero es mi primo, Astrid. No puedo dejarlo a su suerte"

"Te entiendo, Hiccup. Créeme. Pero creo que ya depende ahora de él, de su actitud. Creo que ya has hecho suficiente. Necesita buscar ayuda"

"No quiere" Hiccup tomó la mano de Astrid entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella "No importa cuándos folletos de centros de ayuda le lleve, él no hace caso"

"Intenta otra cosa" insistió ella.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Eres Hiccup, ya se te ocurrirá algo. Además, eras la persona más convincente que conozco"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Astrid rió suavemente y con su otra mano acarició el cabello de Hiccup.

"Eso significa que si alguien puede cambiar a las personas eres tú"

Hiccup miró hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde Snotlout se ha estado hospedando en los últimos seis meses y suspiró de nuevo.

"Eso espero"

"Vamos" dijo Astrid tirando suavemente su mano "Volvamos a la cama. Nos queda como dos horas y media antes de que la alarma suene"

Hiccup no estaba seguro si podrá volver a dormir, y estaba seguro que Astrid pensaba lo mismo. Normalmente ninguno de los tres puede volver a dormir luego de esto.

Hiccup se puso de pie y se encaminó a su habitación.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace diez años que su primo, aquel que siempre lo acosaba y se burlaba de él cada vez que podía, iba a aparecer enfrente de su puerta sin otro lugar a donde ir luego de haber paso por el mismísimo infierno, Hiccup se hubiera reído diciendo que le cerraría la puerta en su cara y que se las arreglara como pudiera.

" _Pero supongo que así es la vida"_ pensó amargamente


	2. Chapter 2

**That's life.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primer paso**

* * *

"No puedes hacerme esto, Hiccup"

"Snotlout, ya hablamos sobre esto"

"No. Tú hablaste sobre esto, y no me dejaste siquiera opinar al respecto"

"¡Porque estaba seguro que te hubieras negado a venir!"

Snotlout resopló y se cruzó de brazos como niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche y se hundió más en el asiento. Hiccup gruñó al verlo de ese modo y pegó su cabeza contra el volante.

"Por favor" suplicó el castaño sin levantar su cabeza "Sólo... dale una oportunidad. Nunca sabes, tal vez pueda serte de mucho ayuda"

"¿Así como le fue de ayuda a mi papá?"

Hiccup apretó el volante entre sus manos y se mantuvo en un silencio molesto. Snotlout resopló nuevamente. Miró desde la ventana del vehículo el edificio en donde estaban y suspirando pesadamente se quitó el cinturón que todavía llevaba puesto y abrió la puerta. Hiccup alzó su cabeza y lo miró con esos ojos amplios color verde que hace años odió tanto.

"Más te vale que no me dejes aquí por más de una hora"

Hiccup asintió sorprendido de ver a su primo bajar del carro y cerrarlo con un portazo.

Snotlout se paro frente a la puerta del lugar con el ceño fruncido y sus puños cerrados. No quería entrar, realmente no quería hacerlo. Pero Hiccup insistió tanto y habló tanto sobre esto que no le quedó otra opción más que complacerlo, además de que era el único modo que se le ocurría en pagarle por todo lo que le ha ayudado desde hace seis meses a pesar de que no estaba obligado y que, en realidad, Snotlout nunca creyó que iba a hacerlo luego de todo lo que le ha hecho.

No fue hasta que entró al edificio que notó que Hiccup había encendido el vehículo y marchado ya.

Snotlout entró a una sala pintada de color blanco que muy a penas se notaba debido a todos los carteles que estaban pegados y que la mayoría decía los mismo mensajes abrumadores de positivismo aburrido.

 _Ánimo._

 _Si puedes._

 _Todo tiene solución._

 _Date una oportunidad._

 _Las cosas pueden mejorar._

 _Aquí encontraras ayuda._

Snotlout resopló fastidiado, e ignorando todos los carteles -los cuales, maldita sea, estaban por todas partes- llegó hasta la habitación que debía entrar y el lugar lucía como en las películas baratas: sillas acomodadas de tal forma que formaban un círculo, una pesa con una cafetera, vasos, azúcar y galletas. Las personas... Dioses, las personas lucían fatales. Él esperaba no verse de ese modo.

Todos tenían mala cara, se notaba que tenían una historia que contar, una herida que desean olvidar y una ansiedad que no les permite vivir. Había tanto mujeres como hombres, la mayoría lucían ojeras grandes.

"¿Primera vez?"

El joven se dio la media vuelta y se encontró a una guapa chica de cabello negro recogido en una trenza de lado y de ojos verdes como los de su primo.

"Si" se limitó a responder sin prestarle mucha atención.

No ha venido aquí a hacer amigos.

"Asombroso" la chica, por el otro lado, parecía tener ganas de hablar "Este es el primer paso para comenzar de nuevo"

"Ay por favor, no digas esas estupideces. Son molestas" Snotlout rodó sus ojos "Estoy aquí porque mi primo básicamente me arrastró, no porque realmente crea que este lugar me vaya a ayudar"

La joven rio sin sonar ofendida.

"Creo que te entiendo. Mi familia también hizo lo mismo conmigo" confesó ella "Sólo repetí la primera frase que leí de los carteles, ya sabes, para que la conversación no muriera"

Snotlout enfocó su vista y encontró un cartel de color amarillo con exactamente las palabras que ella le acababa de decir, adornado con muchas caritas felices y pulgares arriba.

"Dioses" susurró Snotlout "¿Realmente creen que todo eso ayuda?"

"Quién sabe" la chica se encogió de hombros "Yo creo que los ponen porque no se les ocurre otra cosa. Soy Heather, por cierto. Heather Berserker"

Snotlout amplió sus ojos en reconocimiento del apellido. No es un apellido muy común, pero tampoco él podía ser el único que se apellidara de esa forma.

"¿Berserker?" repitió Snotlout esperando ver si ella reaccionaba a lo que trataba de decir.

Heather sonrió de lado.

"¿Lo conociste? A mi hermano Dagur"

Maldita sea.

"El Skrill" asintió Snotlout "Así es como lo llamamos, eh... Llamábamos" aclaró su garganta en un intento de disimulo "Lo siento"

"Está bien. Han pasado casi siete meses, la vida tiene que seguir"

"¿Acaso tú también...?"

"Oh no. No, no. Este centro de ayuda también es para los familiares afectados. Mi padre insistió mucho en que viniera luego de lo de Dagur"

Snotlout odiaba esto. No esperaba que en este lugar se iba a encontrar a la hermana de Dagur, de todas las personas.

"Supongo que tu primo también piensa que te ayudará estar aquí"

"¿Mi primo? ¿Cómo...?"

Heather volvió a reírse.

"Lo mencionaste hace rato. Te aseguro que no es tan espantoso como crees, al menos hay café y galletas gratis. Hay momentos en que el ambiente se pone sensible y uno comienza a sentir simpatía, pero..."

"No necesito simpatía" la interrumpió Snotlout rápidamente "Lo que quiero es que..."

Snotlout se mordió el labio y guardó silencio.

"Soy Snotlout" cambió de tema.

"Es un gusto conocerte, Snotlout" sonrió Heather. Parecía que ella le iba a seguir el juego "¿Te parece si nos servimos café antes de sentarnos a escuchar?"

Snotlout se sirvió sólo café sin ponerle leche ni azúcar. Heather, por el otro lado, parecía que su bebida se trataba de leche con café en lugar de café con leche. Ambos se sentaron juntos en esas espantosas sillas plegables y la persona que dirigía la plática comenzó a hablar.

"Veo rostros nuevos" sonrió débilmente la mujer rubia y de cabello corto "Soy Mala y me gustaría darles la bienvenida"

La mayoría repitió en coro " _Hola Mala_ " y Snotlout se limitó a apretar el vaso de café. Sonaron como niños de primaria saludando al profesor.

"¿Alguien que quisiera comenzar a hablar?"

Mala no presionó a nadie para que comenzara, y una mujer fue la valiente. Poco a poco, las personas comenzaron a expresarse más y más. Snotlout hacía lo posible por oírles y prestarles su atención, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Aquella a la que nunca más quiere regresar.

Finalmente, un hombre se presentó y comenzó a hablar sobre su vida y por alguna razón, Snotlout estuvo ahora sí atento. El hombre relataba cómo todo comenzó y como fue empeorando su vida hasta ser la persona inestable que es el día de hoy.

"... Esa noche casi mato a mi esposa. Estaba fuera de control y-yo... Supe que tenía que buscar ayuda..."

Snotlout se talló su cara con su mano y recordó las veces en las que él también se ha despertado a mitad de la noche y en cómo una vez ahorcó a Hiccup. Astrid le tuvo que pegar con el bate de metal en la cabeza varias veces hasta que lo soltó.

"¿Qué hay de usted?"

Snotlout parpadeó dos veces confuso.

"¿Yo?"

"Usted" asintió Mala "¿Quiere platicar su historia?"

El noven pelinegro está seguro de conocer a esta mujer rubia de algún lado, pero en estos momentos no puede decir de dónde.

"Y-yo... uh, n-no creo..."

Heather lo miró de reojo y luego se puso de pie.

"Hola, me llamo Heather"

"Hola Heather" volvieron a repetir todos en coro.

"Algunos ya me conocen y bueno, saben que mi hermano..." Heather hizo una breve pausa "Él murió, y..."

Snotlout no toleró más y se levantó y salió de la habitación. En su mente no tenía otra cosa más que todas esas personas ahí reunidas, heridas y con un gran pesar en su existencia.

Justo como él.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

Snotlout notó que Hiccup estaba de pie en la sala de entrada leyendo los letreros pegados.

"¿Acaso nunca te fuiste?" le preguntó Snotlout sorprendido.

"Ya pasaron dos horas" respondió Hiccup casualmente "Dijiste que no querías estar más de una, pero como vi que no salías decidí esperarte"

"¿Y el trabajo?"

"Cambié de turno. Trabajaré en la noche"

Snotlout se llevó ambas manos hacia su cara.

¿Qué ha hecho él para merecer que su primo lo trate de esta manera que no merece?

"Gracias" susurró Snotlout.

Hiccup fingió no oírlo.

"¿Qué te pareció la reunión?"

"A parte de saber que no soy el único loco, estuvo del asco. "y lo estuvo en realidad, pero..."Pero supongo que puedo regresar. Hay galletas de las buenas gratis"

Hiccup sonrió ampliamente lleno de felicidad.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó él juntando ambas manos "El siguiente paso es que busques un trabajo en el que logres durar más de una semana"

Snotlout rodó sus ojos.

"No abuses"

No es como si realmente cree que estas reuniones le servirán de algo a parte de matar el tiempo y no estar encerrado todo el día en la casa de Hiccup y Astrid, pero quiere cambiar su vida. Snotlout no quiere que su vida continúe de este modo.

Quiere cambiarla, de verdad.

"Haré la cena" se ofreció Snotlout.

"Ya dijiste" aceptó Hiccup "Tus platillos son mejores que los de Astrid... eh, no le digas que dije eso"

"No es necesario, ella ya lo sabe"


End file.
